


Meeting Malva

by Jsle3



Category: Guild Wars 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, Icebrood Saga, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsle3/pseuds/Jsle3
Summary: This is a multi-chapter story of me introducing a new character I came up with!
Relationships: Canach (Guild Wars)/Original Character(s), Canach/Player Character (Guild Wars)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Calling

The night sky twinkled with life in the burning stars. The air blew a steady breeze, not as harsh as it usually was. Cynoria took in a breath of the fresh air, leaving a feeling of warmth rather than the usual icy pain. She did admit the change in wind was odd, but she was relieved to be able to enjoy the outdoors more than she usually could. The ice didn’t nip at her face, in fact there was no hint of ice in the wind at all. An arm wrapped itself around her waist as she jumped in surprise, causing a chuckle to arise from the figure from the right. 

“Canach,” Cynoria hissed, lightly slapping his shoulder, “You shouldn’t scare me like that.” 

“And why not?” Canach mused, “It’s fun to scare you every once in a while.” 

Cynoria huffed, leaning lightly against Canach’s side and making a face at him. A moment of calm silence passed before she spoke up again. “Canach, have you noticed how unusually calm this day is?” 

Canach hummed in agreement, clicking his tongue. “It’s quite odd indeed. Usually means trouble”. 

Cynoria pondered over the thought of something major occuring, but brushed it from her mind. “No. This feels different. I just can’t put my finger on it.” 

Canach snorted, smirking. “Well, you  _ can’t _ put your finger on it. It’s wind. The wind changes all the time.” 

Canach let his arm drop from her waist, turning towards her. “Come on, it’s getting late. You need to rest.” 

Cynoria nodded and followed Canach to the barracks. It didn't take long for her to long to change and climb into her bed, curling on her side. She slept soundly for a couple of hours, until a vision krept into her dream. 

_She was suddenly in a forest, the thick fog obstructing her view of her surroundings. The ground shook around her as a clicking noise sounded just out of reach of her hearing. A large pair of green eyes appeared in the fog, but disappeared as soon as shadowy figure appeared. Cynoria tried to call out, but her voice failed._ __A chilling breeze crept up her back as the figure reached the edge of the fog. Suddenly, wings opened from the figure’s back and a gust of wind launched her back. As soon as she made contact with the ground, she woke up.  
  


Cynoria shot up into a sitting position, lightly panting. This was a nightmare, that was evident, but it was  _ different _ than the ones she had before. She quickly got out of bed, changing into warmer gear before rushing out of the barracks. The wind remained the same as earlier, calm and gentle. She walked towards the exit of the fort, slipping through the gate. The wind dances around her, a soft voice tangled in the wind. It sang a soft melody, putting Cynoria in a slight trance. The wind beckoned her towards a nearby path, and her feet gladly followed. 

Before she got too far onto the path, a hand quickly gripped onto her arm and dragged her back. The flurry around her dissipated into the air as she snapped out of her trance. Her back was pressed against a familiar chest, an arm protectively wrapped around her waist tightly. Before she knew it, she was being dragged back into the fort and into the lounge. Canach spun her out of his gip before grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly. 

“What were you thinking?” Canach hissed, looking over her face as she sputtered a response. He sighed and hugged her, his grip tight on her. “You can’t keep wandering out on your own.” 

“Canach-“ Cynoria began, pulling herself away from him. “Canach I had another dream. But this one was different. There was a forest and heavy fog and a strange creature-“ 

“Cynoria, you were in a  _ trance _ .” Cynoria blinked, looking away from him as he scorned her. “Jormag got to you  _ again _ , you’re better than this!”

“But this  _ wasn’t _ Jormag!” Cynoria snapped back, her eyes desperate for him to understand. “The voice-the  _ singing _ \- wasn’t a drumming in the back of my mind. It was sweet and gentle, not harsh like Jormag’s.” 

Canach sighed, shaking his head. “You’re delusional. You  _ need _ to sleep.” 

“Fine. Keep calling me crazy.” She gritted her teeth, brushing past Canach and going back to the barracks. 


	2. Into the Unknown

Cynoria woke up to the daylight peeking through the icy windows. She sighed and got dressed, strapping on her weapon belt and slinging her cape over her armor. She trudged through the freshly fallen snow, walking up onto the outer walls. She watched the pass as patrols began their paths. She closed her eyes and paid attention to the passing wind once more. 

_ Calm, just the same as yesterday _ . 

As if on command, the wind swirled around her once more. The singing was more apparent this time, like howling wind. It sounded urgent, like a calling. She chuckled as the wind weaved through her hair and fluttered her cape. It felt like a million small kisses fluttered over her face. Footsteps approached behind her and the wind left once more, leaving nothing but a sense of longing in its absence. 

“Cynoria?” A small voice called behind her, and she turned her head. 

“Fehrin,” Cynoria smiled and beckoned him over. “Come, join me”. 

Fehrin walked up beside her, looking out onto the pass as they stood in comfortable silence. 

“Cyn, you’ve been acting strange this morning.” Fehrin started, looking at her with concern. 

“Oh? Howso?” She didn’t turn to meet his eyes, simply looked onto the path she almost followed yesterday night. 

“You’re distant. Everyone has noticed.” 

Cynoria chuckled, shaking her head. “Everyone? I highly doubt that.” 

“Cynoria, look at me.” Fehrin sternly commanded, a serious look falling over his face. 

She turned her head to look at Fehrin, sighing at his stone-cold face. Her heart dropped and she leaned her arms against the railing. She looked down in contemplation as Fehrin stared at her. 

“I had a vision.” She blurted, finally looking back to Fehrin. “It was of a forest full of fog and a beast, and then a figure. It was so  _ vivid _ . And now the wind is trying to lead me somewhere.” 

Fehrin stared at her for a moment before relaxing. “I believe you. There have been sights of a beast lurking in the nearby forests. We can form a party to track it down.” 

Cynoria’s eye lit up, a smile creeping onto her face. “Really? You’re not bluffing?”. 

Fehrin nodded. “If this vision is causing you so much trouble, we must pursue it.” 

“Then we leave tonight. Tell Klarn to gather a small group. We’re gonna need some of Dragon’s Watch to achieve this.” 

Fehrin nodded, leaving Cynoria on the wall by herself. Her hands ached with energy, adrenaline rushing through her body. She would finally be able to be rid of this calling in her head. 

She rest of the day, Cynoria was restless. She kept her hands busy to quell the surge of energy in her body. She sharpened her weapons, polished her armor, and prepared for the fight to possibly come. Soon dusk fell and the small group gathered at the gate. Rytlock, Braham, Canach, Klarnite, and Fehrin waited as she ran up to the group. 

“Someone’s been busy.” Canach smirked and she elbowed him in the gut. 

“Enough.” Klarnite grumbled, then looked at Cynoria. “Are you  _ sure  _ this is worth looking into?” 

“Of course. This is too vivid to be a passing dream.” Cynoria reassured, looking the group over. “We have to be prepared for anything, the beast looked strong.” 

“Let’s just get this done and over with.” Rytlock growled, not looking pleased to be putting energy towards something other than finding Bangar. 

Cynoria ignored his comment and shrugged past the group, opening the gates and stepping into the pass. The wind rustled around her, chattering as it weaved through the group. 

“So.” Braham began. “Where to?”. 

Cynoria picked up a handful of snow and tossed it into the air. The wind carried the snow, magic glistening as a path in the sky was created. The group stood there surprised as Cynoria bounded ahead, giggling to herself. 

“Come on! Before it disappears!” She calls behind her, not waiting a second for them to catch up. The group traveled for a long time before the path disappeared. Cynoria stood at the entrance of a forest as the group caught up to her. The group took a moment to catch a breath as she stood there in awe. 

“This is it…” She clutched the pommel of her sword, slowly entering the fog as the group followed behind her. 

The forest was unsettling, more unsettling than the dream. The fog was thick, a mix of green magic blended into the mist. The trees stood tall above them, leaves rustling with a sense of urgency. Nearby ruins creaked with age as they searched the area. Wisps darted past the group, causing a sense of dread. Throughout the search, Cynoria sang the melody she heard through the wind. The sound simply echoed with no response. After walking for a small bit, the ground began to lightly shake. Small clicking noises circled the group as they drew their weapons. The shadows grew longer as heavy footsteps echoed in the forest around them. Cynoria slowly pulled out her bow, igniting the tip of the arrow and shooting it ahead of the group. The arrow whizzed into the empty abyss, the light quickly extinguishing. 

Two menacing green eyes appeared where the arrow landed. A creature made of purely bone stalked its way into the clearing. It’s large claws digging into the dirt and leaving giant prints. The group tightened into a clump, their weapons out and prepared. The beast growled and clicked rearing back before roaring and launching into its assault. 

The group immediately split as each person began their attack. Cynoria flung her arrows into the beast, Fehrin by her side doing the same thing. Everyone else hacked their weapons into the beast, hitting any weak point possible. The creature suddenly disappeared, and the group frantically looked around. In a split second, the beast was mere centimeters from Cynoria with a claw raised to strike. 

Before the beast could strike, it was suddenly flung to the side with a gust of wind. The beast crashed into a tree, breaking the tree instantly. A flurry of white crashed into the beast, causing the ground to shake and the beast to cry out. The group gathered back together and pursued the beast and the flurry. The flurry continuously flung spikes of ice at the beast, impaling the beast’s ribcage. Finally, ice erupted underneath the beast and impaled the beast all over. The beast let out one final roar before it’s eyes faded in the fog. The spikes disappeared back into the earth, the remains of the monster lying on the ground. 

The flurry landed to the ground, and a figure appeared in the midst of the small blizzard. Finally, wings erupted from the figure’s back and sent a shockwave towards the group. Braham quickly put up a shield, causing the wave to shatter as it made an impact with the bubble. Braham put the shield down and Cynoria walked forward, repeating the call once more. Wind suddenly pulled her towards the figure, landing her softly in front of the stranger. The stranger repeated the call silently as she smiled upon Cynoria. 

“Malva!” 


	3. The Spirit

The group ran to Cynoria as she hugged the stranger. The two embraced, until Canach ripped Cynoria from the hug and held her away from the stranger. Klarn pointed his sword against the stranger’s throat, looking her over as he growled. 

The stranger was a sylvari. Her bark was white, with greyish blue leaves growing close to her head. Her eyes were a light blue, emitting a soft glow. Her robes followed the same color pattern, with silver accents. Snow seemed to be endlessly falling from her hair and shoulders, and an icy aura sparkled around her. Wings of pure crystal extended from her back, extended only slightly. The stranger simply looked down at the sword, unafraid. 

Cynoria struggled against Canach’s grip as she shouted. “Klarn, don’t! She’s a friend. _ ”  _

Klarn squinted his eyes before lowering his weapon slowly. He grumbled before finally speaking up. “Alright. But if they make one wrong move, I won’t hesitate.” 

Cynoria finally got herself out of Canach’s grasp before running back to the stranger. The two look at each other for a moment before embracing once more. 

“Malva...I can’t believe it’s you! It’s been so long.” Cynoria leaned back from the embrace as the two held hands, smiling from cheek to cheek. 

“Indeed it has been. You have changed so much. War has not been kind to you.” Malva replied, her voice soft and comforting. 

Her voice was like a warm embrace on a cold winter’s day. Malva ran her fingers over Cynoria’s scar over her eye. “You poor thing. You must have gone through so much pain.” 

Canach cleared his throat a little too loudly, causing Cynoria to turn towards him. Her face quickly turned red as she realized how  _ friendly _ the two looked at the moment. She stepped away from Malva, presenting her to the group.

“Everyone, meet Malva Frostbloom. She is a life-long friend. I’ve known her before I joined the Pact with Trahearne. Malva, these are my other friends. I apologize for the unfriendly greeting.” 

Malva bows and smiles at the group. “I forgive you. These are strange forests. It is a pleasure to meet you. Come, let me show you to my home.” 

Cynoria and Malva link arms and they begin to walk together. The group follows behind them, staring at the odd duo. 

“How long have you been in these woods?” Cynoria questions, keeping a steady pace with Malva. 

“Only a few weeks. With Jormag stirring, the winds change so often. It's unnatural.” The strange sylvari shuddered as a shadow fell over her face. 

“Well, I’m glad you’ve been safe. Things have been dangerous in these parts.” 

“I can say the same to you. I had always wondered what had become of you after Zhaitan fell.” Malva stopped in her tracks, halting in front of a small clearing. “Here we are. Give me one moment.” 

Malva waved a hand in the open sky and the trees part to reveal a small cabin. She opens the door and allows the group to enter. The house was not as small as the outside portrayed it to be. There was plenty of room for a small group of people, a small fireplace providing warmth and light to the living room area. Malva disappeared into the kitchen and reentered with steaming cups of tea. 

“Please, sit.” She smiled and set the tray of cups on the wooden table. Cynoria quickly took a seat across from Malva while the others hesitated. Fehrin was the next to take a seat, deciding to take a seat next to Cynoria. Canach took the other side and the rest of the group filled in the gaps. Cynoria took a cup of tea and began to sip before beginning the conversation. 

“What are you doing all the way out here?” She began, nursing the cup in her hands. 

“The winds changed, so I followed. I felt a pull to these lands.” Malva responded before taking a sip of tea herself. 

“You felt a  _ pull _ ?” Rytlock scoffed, crossing his arms as he leaned back. 

Malva raised a brow at him before responding. “Indeed. As a winter spirit, I can feel the change of winds. They guide me to where I’m needed most.” 

“You sure don’t  _ look _ like a spirit.” Braham mumbled, holding the small cup in his hands. “Arent spirits suppose to be transparent or something?” 

Malva chuckled as Cynoria buried her face in her arms. Cynoria groaned in embarrassment, shaking her head. 

“Not all spirits are that way. I bloomed from a tree, just like Cynoria. Just not from the Pale Mother.” Malva explained, and Braham just looked confused. 

Fehrin perked up, looking intently at Malva. “Wait, you weren’t born from the Pale Tree?” 

Malva nodded, tilting her head as she smiled at Fehrin. “Indeed. I bloomed from a tree in the Shiverpeaks. It was certainly an odd experience, emerging from my pod and being completely alone in a vast land of snow.” 

Cynoria lifted her head and smiled. “I had met Malva in the Shiverpeaks during my time there. She taught me about magic and mending. She also gave me a place to live.” 

“It was a shame you had to leave.” Malva frowned, taking another sip of tea. “But your destiny called. I knew I had taught you all that you needed.” 

“And yet here you are.” Klarn interjected, still looking questioningly at the pale sylvari. “Obviously there is a reason for that, correct?” 

Malva nodded, finishing her tea. “Everything has a purpose. We will find out in due time.” 

Before Klarn could further question her, Malva collected the cups of tea and put them away. “You all must be tired by your trek here. You should rest. By now, a new Boneskinner would be stalking these woods.”

“Was that what that creature was?” Cynoria asked, taking off her cape and laying it over the chair. 

Malva nodded, folding her arms behind her back. “Yes. The Boneskinner is a creature of immense darkness. It prowls through these woods looking for victims during the night.” 

“Well, things would not have gone well if you hadn’t shown up.” Cynoria chuckled, smiling at Malva. 

“I had sensed trouble so I came that way.” Malva nodded. “Now, you all must rest. This place is a sanctuary. You are safe here.” 

“And how can we trust  _ you?”  _ Canach questioned. “How do we know you won’t slaughter us as we sleep?”. 

Malva looked at Canach, her eyes glowing brighter than before. “Because if I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already. Now go on, there are beds set up in the next room.” 

The group slowly made their way to the next room, and sure enough there are beds. There were just the right number of beds for each of them to have their own bed. Before Cynoria could turn around to thank Malva, she had disappeared. Shrugging it off, she went to get into bed before a hand grabbed her arm. 

“Cyn, a word in private please.” Canach motioned towards the door heading outside. Cynoria nodded before grabbing her cape to keep her warm. 

Canach pulled her out of earshot to the others and turned her towards him. 

“Cynoria, are you positive we can trust this woman? Something seems...off.” Canach started, crossing his arms. 

“I wouldn’t lead you all into a trap, you should know this.” Cynoria furrowed her brows, hugging the cape close to her. 

“I trust you, but with Jormag whispering in everyone’s ears we can’t be too certain who is being influenced and who isn’t.” 

Cynoria tapped her foot in thought. Canach was right, Jormag had a strong grip on all who passed through these Marches; however Malva was a  _ spirit _ . Surely Jormag had no power over her. She let out a heavy sigh of defeat, looking at a nearby tree as she spoke.

“You’re right. We can’t be too sure out here. We can have someone be posted for a watch and switch every couple of hours. Just to be sure nothing happens while we sleep. Deal?” 

Canach grinned slightly and nodded. “Sounds like a solid plan. Come on, let’s tell the others.” 

Setting up the watch was simple. They had done this a million times so far so figuring out the order of switching out took seconds. Soon, everyone went to their place and did what they needed to do for the night. A small fireplace burned to keep the room warm, but also kept a source of light so nothing could creep in the shadows. 

Morning came quickly. Everyone slowly got up and retrieved their things. A freshly baked loaf of bread and a platter of butter was set on the table in the living room. The others silently ate, on edge as they waited for Malva. Cynoria was the first to finish eating, shrugging her lack of hunger to anxiety. She went towards her bed and found a note addressed to her. She opened the note with curiosity. 

_ My dearest Cynoria, _

_ I regret to inform you that our time together has been cut short. The winds have changed again, and I have been called elsewhere. I have realized my part in your story and have left you a gift with this note. Created from a piece of my own bark, I crafted you a crystal amulet. The fight against the Elder Dragons is difficult, and you will face many challenges. May this small gift from me help you in the coming fight against Jormag and the foes that may come along with them. This amulet will give you the power you will need to overcome this next challenge. I am forever with you, my dearest.  _

_ Safe travels, and best of luck in your battle.  _

_ Malva  _

Cynoria set down the letter and picked up the amulet that laid next to it. The crystal was a beautiful light blue, and a small piece of bark was in the core of the crystal itself. The crystal shimmered with energy. A silver chain was attached to the crystal, making it into a necklace. A smile crept onto Cynoria’s lips as she observed the amulet. She unclasped the amulet and put it around her neck. It rested nicely on her collar, glistening against the sunlight. 

Suddenly, ice pierced her chest from the amulet. Cynoria cried out in pain as she sunk to the ground. The crystal began to pulse, light blue glow coming from her veins. Her allies ran into the room, weapons drawn as she clutched her chest in agony. Canach rushed forward to help her but a strong gust of wind launched him back. The scar over Cynoria’s right eye began to glow as she screamed in agony. Ice spread onto the floor where she kneeled. Her wings stretched out, the tops of her wings growing ice crystals over them. She let out a final scream, which sounded like 2 people screaming at different pitches. The group could only watch as this transformation went through its course, silently hoping it was a blessing rather than a curse. In one final burst of light, the transformation completed its course. 

Cynoria slowly stood, a white fire circling her hands. She looked towards the group, stretching her hands as she became accustomed to her new power. She could hear Malva’s voice in her head, voice full of glee.

_ You will have my help wherever you go, my Champion. Let ice embrace you and strengthen your abilities. Let us cut down our enemies!  _

She unsheathed her sword, and ice crept over the blade. She looked up and grinned at her allies, juggling the blade in her hands. 

“Alright. Let's go kick some Svanir ass.” 


End file.
